Rain
by gogossing
Summary: Yehyun tau Yongguk tak akan tinggal.


Yehyun ingat benar saat itu terjadi. Hari itu hari yang menyebalkan--seperti biasa--ia bangun telat, dimarahi oleh ibunya, ketinggalan bus, dimarahi ibunya, lalu sampai ke sekolah telat, dan yah-kali ini dimarahi gurunya. Intinya itu hari yang seperti biasa--percaya atau tidak itu rutinitas yehyun--sampai ia terjebak di halte karena hujan. Yehyun yakin benar tadi pagi saat ia melihat tv (Sekilas, tentu saja. Dia sedang menjejalkan mulutnya dengan roti saat itu) bahwa hari ini akan jadi 100% cerah. Hah, _omong kosong_. Mana ia tidak membawa payung, lagi. Jadilah ia terjebak disana, entah sampai berapa jam ke depan (karena bus selama hujan biasanya tidak datang, entah karena apa).

Yehyun sedang menghangatkan tangannya saat sepasang kaki terlihat dihadapannya. Yehyun tidak langsung mengangkat kepalanya, karena: pertama, siapa tahu itu hantu; kedua, orang gila; dan tiga, orang yang suka menghipnotis. Tapi saat sepasang kaki itu tak bergeming, yehyun tidak tahan untuk tidak mengangkat kepalanya. Alih-alih melihat wujud hantu yang tidak memiliki kepala (ini gara-gara film horor yang ia tonton semalam) ia menemukan laki-laki sekitar seumurannya, dengan surai coklat dan warna mata yang senada, mata sipit, dan bibir tipis. Pandangan laki-laki itu terpaku padanya, hingga yehyun harus memalingkan muka. Karena, ayolah, tidak setiap hari kan kau di perhatikan oleh laki-laki yang tampan, dan dengan _baju basah kuyup_ pula (entah apa hubungannya).

Lelaki itu berdeham.

"Kau menduduki tempat ku."

Yehyun seketika kalang kabut. Mana dia tau kalau tempat ini _sudah ditempati?_

Dengan harga diri yang tersisa, yehyun segera pindah ke tempat paling jauh dari kursi si lelaki misterius.

Lalu hening.

Yehyun sebenarnya ingin minta maaf. Ia sudah membiarkan lelaki itu berdiri sekitar dua menit, mungkin berpikir _'apa yang orang ini lakukan disini karena aku ingin duduk'_. Yehyun yakin laki-laki itu membencinya sekarang.

Walaupun terpikir olehnya mengapa laki-laki itu tidak menduduki tempat lain, karena kursi itu bukan satu-satunya disini.

"Cuaca yang buruk ya," malah yang keluar dari mulut yehyun. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya akan apa yang dia katakan, yehyun memiliki keinginan untuk _mengubur dirinya sendiri_ di pedalaman hutan Amazon.

Tidak ada tanggapan. Yehyun sudah mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena _Ya Tuhan yang benar saja kau menyapa orang yang mungkin saja membencimu karena mengambil tempat duduknya_ ketika si lelaki membalas.

"Tidak juga, aku suka hujan."

Yehyun tidak memiliki tanggapan lain selain tertawa canggung. _Cara bagus untuk membuat suasana awkward kurang dari 30 detik._

"Ini bukan hari terbaik mu ya?" Yehyun baru sadar beberapa detik kemudian kalau pertanyaan itu ditanyakan padanya. _Tentu saja bodoh, siapa lagi yang berada disini selain kau dan dia_.

Kali ini lelaki itu menengok padanya. Beberapa tetes air turun dari rambutnya yang basah ke dahinya.

"Ah, tidak juga. Maksudku, memang hari yang buruk. Tapi hari buruk yang biasa." Jawab Yehyun.

Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil. Harus Yehyun akui senyum itu menarik sekali.

"Lucu ya, sesuatu yang buruk itu terus berulang hingga tidak menjadi 'buruk' kembali."

Yehyun butuh waktu cukup lama untuk memahaminya sebelum mengeluarkan tawa kecil.

"Wow. Itu keren. Aku tidak pernah terpikirkan itu sama sekali."

Kepala si lelaki kembali berputar menghadapnya. Matanya memandang lurus pada Yehyun.

"Well, sekarang kau tahu." Sebuah senyum. "Namaku Kim Yongguk."

Esoknya, Yehyun menjalani rutinitas yang biasa. Tidak terlalu biasa sebenarnya. Ia kebetulan bangun lebih pagi dan sampai di sekolah, tetap telat, tapi _lebih awal dua menit._ Tak apa lah. Sedikit-sedikit juga lama lama jadi bukit.

Yehyun itu sebenarnya bukan anak bodoh. Dia jenius di eksakta (apalagi kimia dan fisika, dia jagonya), juga prodigy dalam mengaransemen lagu. Cuma, Yehyun punya masalah dalam bangun pagi. Mungkin itu karena Yehyun terbiasa tidur malam sekali. Dia bahkan pernah tidak tidur karena keasikan melakukan _percobaan kimia_. Super sekali.

Seperti anak SMA yang _sok sibuk_ , Yehyun juga punya ekskul. Apalagi kalau bukan ekskul yang menyangkut tentang musik. Seringnya sih, dia jadi trainer untuk anggota yang lain.

Dan karena ekskul itu lah, Yehyun kembali terjebak di halte dalam kondisi hujan. _Lagi_. Sebenarnya bukan salah ekskul nya juga sih, Yehyun sempat tertahan sebentar di sekolah karena membantu gurunya _memasukkan nilai_. Tapi kan kalau ekskul itu tidak pulang terlalu sore, dia tidak harus bertemu guru itu dulu dan tidak harus terjebak lagi. Yehyun menghembuskan nafas kasar. Dosa apa coba dia sampai harus mengalami hal ini _dua kali berturut-turut_.

"Hari buruk yang biasa lagi?" Sebuah suara terdengar dari sampingnya.

Yehyun harus memegang dadanya dulu untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya. _Serius orang itu bukan hantu? Munculnya tiba-tiba sekali._

Yehyun memperhatikan penampilan Yongguk dari atas ke bawah. Rambut dan baju basah, seperti kemarin.

Yehyun mengedikkan bahu. "Hari ini sedikit lebih buruk." Lalu menatap Yongguk. "Kau juga, terjebak seperti kemarin?"

Yongguk menempati tempat yang sama seperti kemarin. _"Aku sengaja membiarkan diriku terjebak."_

Yehyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku suka hujan, ingat?"

Ah, benar. "Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu di hari-hari hujan yang sebelumnya."

"Tidak setiap hujan kau terjebak di halte kan?" Lalu mengeluarkan rokok.

"Kau merokok?" Tanya Yehyun, sedikit terkejut.

"Hanya saat aku bingung. Lagi pula, aku sudah bukan anak sekolah lagi." Jawab Yongguk sambil menyalakan rokok.

Hening kembali. Yehyun tidak pernah bisa mengambil topik pembicaraan yang seru.

"Kau suka musik juga rupanya."

Yehyun kembali menoleh. Yongguk mengeluarkan asap dari mulutnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Yongguk mengedikkan bahu acuh. "Hanya orang yang suka musik membawa buku tentang Beethoven."

Yehyun menunduk melihat buku di pangkuannya. Lalu menoleh kembali saat Yongguk tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Mau kutunjukkan musik _paling hebat_?"

Yehyun akhirnya berakhir demam hari itu. Yongguk memaksanya bermain hujan-hujanan karena _'Tidak kah kau dengar musik ini? Ini musik paling indah yang pernah ada!'_

Yehyun bertemu Yongguk hampir setiap hari hujan. Yongguk benar. Kebetulan yang menyebalkan ini jadi 'menyebalkan yang biasa'. Yehyun bahkan berusaha tiap hujan mencari-cari alasan untuk pulang lebih telat.

 _'Ada kegiatan ekskul'._ _'Aku mendapat hukuman membersihkan wc'._ _'Guru ku jatuh jadi aku harus mengobati nya dulu'._ Yang dibalas gelengan tidak percaya dari Yongguk.

Saat Yehyun mengadakan acara _'eksperimen kimia malam'_ nya lah ketika ia sadar, ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam untuk Yongguk. Jantungnya selalu melakukan hal aneh ketika mengingat Yongguk dengan tatapan misteriusnya, senyum jarang namun atraktif nya, dan Ya Tuhan, bahkan _segala tentang nya._

Yongguk itu _cinta pertamanya_. Tapi Yehyun lupa satu hal. 'First love usually don't work out.'

Itu senja hujan 'menyebalkan yang biasa'. Yehyun sudah bisa melihat siluet Yongguk dari kejauhan. Ia segera berlari kecil ke halte tersebut.

"Adik kelas meminta ku untuk memberi makan kucing yang ada di belakang sekolah dulu." Adalah yang pertama Yehyun katakan saat sampai di halte tersebut.

Yongguk tidak menjawab. Matanya tetap menatap hujan.

"Kau ingat saat aku bilang 'aku sengaja membiarkan diriku terjebak'?" Ucap Yongguk tiba-tiba.

 _Ada apa dengan pertanyaan itu._ Yehyun mengangguk ragu.

Lelaki itu tersenyum miris. "Siapa yang tahu terjebak terasa begini sesaknya." Helaan nafas.

Yehyun menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Saat pertama kali melihatmu, aku berpikir 'Hey, ada laki-laki manis disana. Bagaimana jika kau menghampirinya?' Aku berpikir terjebak ini pilihan yang bagus. Namun tidak lagi ketika kau tidak bisa tinggal, mengerti? Aku tau aku ingin tinggal saat melihatmu, tapi ada yang menahan ku untuk melakukannya."

Diam.

Yehyun mendongak saat Yongguk mendekat.

"Biarkan hujan jadi penghubung antara kita, oke?" Bisik Yongguk, lalu mendekap tubuh Yehyun yang sedikit lebih kecil.

Yehyun tidak pernah melihat Yongguk lagi setelah itu. Walaupun sudah menunggu sampai sore di halte, Yongguk tidak pernah muncul lagi.

Sudah beberapa bulan sejak itu terjadi. Yehyun tetap menjalani rutinitas nya seperti biasa. Seperti tanpa ada orang bernama Kim Yongguk yang pernah masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Yehyun masih bertanya-tanya apakah Yongguk itu benar-benar ada atau hanya imajinasi semata.

Namun, setiap hujan, Yehyun tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan ingatan tentang sepasang mata cokelat yang pernah menatapnya.

Fin.

APA INIIII

Halo:) Saya author baru dengan karya pertama di ffn. Mungkin ada yang nanya, kenapa diantara anak PD101 yang lain, saya milih Yehyun jadi pemeran di fic pertama saya, padahal banyak yang lebih terkenal. Pertama, karena Yehyun itu bias saya. Kedua, nyari fic Yehyun itu kayak nyari jodoh saya, susah banget:'). Jadilah karena saya gak bisa nunggu buat munculnya fic Yehyun, saya malah bikin sendiri. Gaje lagi.

Saya amatir banget. Biasanya di ffn cuma nyider aja dan baru kali ini berani bikin fic. Dan hasilnya, ya gini. OOC, overly baku dan rushed ending. Terus kenapa harus Yongguk, karena saya gak tahu anak PD101 yang deket sama Yehyun selain anak ini. Padahal Yongguk aja gak terlalu deket ya sama Yehyun. Bodo amat lah.

Pokoknya, kalau ada yang baca fic ini, saya minta kritik dan sarannya. Karena saya newbie banget. Greenie. (Ada yang suka tmr?) Dan saya pingin tahu ada kah yang sekapal sama saya/?

Akhir kata,

Thank you:)


End file.
